Danny Phantom: Chest of Demons Chronicles-The Beginning
by Scoobyfan1
Summary: It's several years after Danny Fenton and his friends have graduated high school and now it seems that a new ghostly threat is about to rear its ugly head, and only Danny, Tucker and Sam, with some help from some newfound friends can stop it. Pairing: Danny/Sam, maybe some Sam/Male OC, some Danny/Female OC, and Tucker/Female OC, just for the heck of it as well.


Author's Notes: Danny Phantom and all related characters and trademarks are copyright 2011 Nickelodeon/Butch Hartman, and any other companies that are or have been associated with the making of Danny Phantom in the past or present.

Also, this story was inspired by the Hanna Barbera series the 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo, which is copyright 2011 Hanna Barbera Productions/Warner Brothers/Cartoon Network/Boomerang, as are all characters from that series that are going to be included in this particular fan fic.

Historian's Notes: This story is set about five years after the end of the Danny Phantom television series, which means I guess that the characters would be in college(possibly all the characters, at least the major ones will be at the same school, although that might change, I'm not sure). There will be references to the Danny Phantom series, as well as the movies produced featuring those characters.

Chapter 1

Somewhere among the ragged peaks and snowcapped hills of the Rocky Mountains of Colorado, there stands a rather extravagant mansion, which is home to the mayor of a small town known as Amity Park.

Normally such a small town would be lost among the thousands of towns and cities around the country; however, Amity Park is not one of them. Amity Park is rather famous, or infamous for its constant attacks and besiegement by all manner of ghosts, spirits and beings of supernatural persuasion.

In addition, this small town's mayor, a man with slicked back black hair named Vlad Masters has a little something to do with all of these ghost attacks. For you see, Vlad Masters, in addition to being the town's mayor, has somewhat of a secret identity as it were.

Vlad Masters suffers from a rather unique condition that he gained due to an accident in college, mainly that he is half dead, or rather half ghost as it were. While you would think that Vlad Masters condition would allow him access to limitless power, not to mention the fact that he is Amity Park's elected leader, those things are not at all the case.

Even dating back to before he became the Amity Park mayor, he has had to deal with another half ghost. One with snow white hair, glowing green eyes, and who has made it his goal to help the world, assist good ghosts, and use his powers to send evil ghosts, or half ghosts like Vlad Masters, to their just rewards.

This other half ghost, now a sophomore at the University of Wisconsin, named Danny Fenton, or Danny Phantom as his sister Jasmine, his friend Tucker, and his girlfriend Samantha "Sam" Manson know him.

For several years, Danny and Vlad have engaged in a tit for tat, a battle of wits if you will. Granted their battles haven't quite been like the typical encounters, or at least according to the dictionary definition of the word.

Danny Phantom, or Fenton, and Vlad Masters, or Plasmius as he is better known, have over time engaged in confrontations that have resembled chess matches. Normally this would seem a bit unusual, but Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius aren't the usual people, or half ghosts as it were.

However, unknown to the two half ghosts at the moment, both Danny and Vlad, as well as the former's friends were all about to have something happen to them. Something which would change all of their lives forever, and would lead them all on an adventure none of them would ever forget, as long as they lived.

While this adventure might seem it would take place in Amity Park, or in Wisconsin, it actually does not take place in either of those locales. Or rather it doesn't start in any of those locales; this particular adventure starts thousands of miles away from either Amity Park, or Wisconsin.

In a place much like the Rocky Mountains of Colorado, albeit on the other side of the planet, there sits an old castle, a building much similar to Vlad Masters mansion in the United States.

This building however is actually not as much of a castle, as it is an ancient temple. The temple sits like a fortress among the jagged, snow capped and in some cases bleak Himalayan Mountains in Tibet.

Tibet is as you might have guessed, a mountainous country located on the Asian continent. However, all is not well among the mountains in Tibet, and especially not in the ancient temple fortress, because deep within the catacombs of the temple two evil spirits are beginning to cook up a plot that will cause the aforementioned hero and his archenemy to get into something rather unbelievable.

Within a specifically dark and dank part of the temple, one of the evil spirits sleeps away in a coffin (because after all, even ghosts need sleep). As one of the spirits slumbers, the other spirit takes the opportunity to clean himself up in the shower, as unusual as that might sound to you and I.

As the spirit in the shower washes himself off, he hears a rather unique and terrifying noise coming from another portion of the room. However, unlike what most spirits would do in a situation like this, this particular spirit decided to run like a madman out of the old shower and begins banging on the other spirit's coffin like a crazy person.

"Weerd! Wake up, I heard something! Wake up!" the second spirit declares, hoping to get the first spirit's attention, someway, somehow.

The first spirit then proceeded to yawn, stretch and open his coffin, wondering what the second spirit meant by saying that he heard something.

"What's up Bogel?" the first spirit asked, although as he spoke a strange red beam shot from an equally strange looking box in the center of the room right towards the second spirit.

"Yow!" the second spirit bemoaned, rubbing his side after getting the ghost equivalent of an electric shock.

"Ah, now this is wonderful news." The first spirit, who was named Weerd, said as he floated over to the strange looking box, which sat on an old stone pedestal.

"What is it Weerd?" the second spirit, whose name was Bogel, replied.

"It appears that the spirits from the Chest of Demons are getting a little antsy. And judging by the beam that came towards you Bogel, they want out, and soon." Weerd explained.

"I guess so. If I were cooped up inside that chest for as long as they've been, I would be cranky as well." Bogel replied.

"Yeah, but just imagine what we could do if those spirits were set free. They could wreak havoc all over the world and then if they were out of the chest, we wouldn't have to be in this stupid temple all the time." Weerd bemoaned, in a somewhat angry tone of voice.

"Too true. But there's just one problem with that: we cannot open the chest, because we are ghosts. The Chest of Demons can only be opened by the living, of which we are obviously not." Bogel replied, after popping in and out of the room, seemingly to emphasize his point.

"I know that Bogel. I just wish we could find someone to open the Chest of Demons and then they would be our best friends for life." Weerd remarked, rubbing his ghostly chin as he spoke.

"Yeah, but who on Earth would want to open that thing anyway? They would either have crazy, or as evil as us, and as evil as the ghosts in the chest." Bogel replied.

"Hmm… you're right Bogel. But maybe the ghosts in the chest can tell us just who could open the chest for us." Weerd remarked.

"Hey, now that's thinking on the bright side Weerd. Only question is how are we going to get the ghosts to help us?" Bogel asked.

"Simple, we just ask them dummy!" Weerd replied, acting slightly annoyed with his companion.

"Oh yeah, I guess I didn't think about that." Bogel responded.

"Didn't think about it…" Weerd replied, while muttering under his breath as he spoke.

"Now, let's just see what the spirits of the Demon Chest have to say. Spirits of the chest, speak to us and tell us what you have to say, and who will open the chest and set our compatriots free!" the first spirit continued, while standing next to the pedestal that the aforementioned box sat upon.

Suddenly, Weerd began feeling something rather peculiar. He felt as if his brain was working overtime, and he also felt visions popping into his head of a certain mortal. In this case, the picture he was receiving was the mortal that was destined to open said Chest of Demons.

"Ah yes, I'm getting something rather clearly now. The ghosts from the chest are trying to tell me something, something important." Weerd said as he communicated what he was seeing to Bogel.

"Ooh, ooh, what are you seeing Weerd?" the second spirit asked.

"I'm seeing what the ghosts are trying to communicate. And it appears to be a mental picture; although it is getting clearer and clearer. I can start to see someone, standing, or rather sitting in what looks to be a gigantic mansion, although I can't tell where the mansion is." Weerd replied.

"Who is it, who can you see Weerd?" Bogel inquired.

"I'm getting the picture of a man, a well dressed man it looks like. He's wearing a grey suit, and it looks like he also has grey hair, so it seems like he's somewhat old." Weerd replied.

"Hmm... he sounds interesting Weerd. But why are the spirits giving you the picture of this guy?" Bogel inquired.

"Because according to the spirits, this guy is as evil as we are." Weerd replied, eyes blazing a dark shade of red as he spoke.

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the somewhat short chapter, although I figured a cliff hangar would be a good ending for this first chapter. Originally I thought about doing this as one long novel type story, but in the process of writing this thought it would make a better series of stories, so I decided to change it to a series.**

**Also, I kept Bogel and Weerd in this story, sort of like for comedy relief, while in addition to them I have Vlad Masters/Plasmius as the main villain. In addition to Bogel, Weerd and Vlad Masters, I of course will have the 13 Ghosts (from the 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo), who will be hoping to trip up Danny and his friends, as well as assisting Vlad Masters.**

**Lastly, if anyone can come up with a better title for this first story, I would greatly appreciate it. For now though, I'm sticking with what I decided to call the fic at the time of posting.**


End file.
